No, Jacob
by Rachie81
Summary: This is a story containing nothing but Bella bascically telling Jacob to take a hike a few ways and the events that follow... plus a few cool bits with the cullens
1. Chapter 1: Screw You Jacob

_**No, Jacob**__**….**_

**Dis this story all you want but im not getting rid of it cus I luv it!!!**

Bella's POV

This was it………..

I am going to tell him everything, I couldn't take it anymore. I drove in my truck, the Chevy's engine was roaring. This would be the last time I would drive it, too many bad memories, I had to leave it behind. I had asked Angela to come and pick me up; she complied stifling her obvious curiosity. The pack couldn't come onto Cullen land and the Cullen's couldn't come onto La Push.

I stopped the car outside his house, although he had probably heard it miles away. I took a deep breath and hopped out, walking straight to the front door. I stood for a moment, hesitating. Then I gathered my limited courage and knocked. The door flew open.

He smiled and said "Bella" then he started to lean forward, looking at my lips. He was going to kiss me. I took a step back so he couldn't. He took a step forward and held my arms so I couldn't move, I was locked into place. I wasn't having any of that, I turned my head. He looked confused and hurt. He held my head this time, I was angry I waited til he was two inches away; letting my anger, bubble, simmer till I was ready to explode. And I did.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I spat in his face.

Breath.

"IF I WANTED TO KISS YOU I WOULD! BUT I DON'T, SO BACK OFF!!!"

He leaned back, dumbfounded. Breath. I was on a roll.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! IF I LOVED YOU I WOULD TELL YOU SO AND I WOULD NE WITH YOU!!!"

Breath.

"BUT I DON'T SO I WON'T! I DON'T HAVE TO LOVE YOU AND I DON'T. I DON'T HAVE TO KISS YOU AND I NEVER WILL BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO! IT'S A FREE COUNTRY DAMMNIT SO GET USED TO IT!!!"

Breath.

"YOU WERE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! BEING IN AN INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP OF ANY SORT WITH YOU WOULD BE THE EQUILIVENT OF YOU AND ONE OF YOUR SISTERS BEING TOGETHER!!!!"

Breath.

"YOU KNOW WHAT BEL-"

He started but I cut him off.

"NO, YOU KNOW WHAT; IT'S MY TURN SO SHUTUP!! YOU KEEP ON TRYING TO PUSH A RELATIONSHIP ON ME THAT I DO NOT WANT!!! YOU KEEP ON GOING ON ABOUT HOW MUCH BETTER THAN EDWARD YOU ARE, BUT YOU'RE NOT AND HOW MUCH MORE YOU LOVE ME BUT YOU DON'T BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULD BE MY FRIEND!!!"

Breath.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHY I LOVE HIM IT JUST MATTERS THAT I DO AND THAT WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER AND YOUR RIDICULOUS DREAMS AND FANTACISES ABOUT ME ARE SICK AND WRONG AND UNETHICAL AND YOU DISCUST ME! I MEAN HAVE YOU NO MORALS AT ALL BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T KISS OR ATTEMPT SOMEONE'S FIANCÉ AND YEAH, I SAID YES!!!"

Breath.

"SO I CHOOSE EDWARD!!! CUS I CAN'T PUT UP WITH ANYMORE OF YOUR SHIT!!!!!"

Breath.

I dropped the car keys on the porch as I run to Angela's car. I hop in, roll down the window and yell

"SCREW YOU JACOB BLACK!!!!!!"

I was glad when I got home to see the familiar silver Volvo in my driveway…….

_**Remember I do not own twilight or any of Stepheie Meyer's belongings cus when something belongs to some one nobody else owns it unless Stephenie is willing to share, which she probably isn't *cue depressed sigh**_

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks again to:**

_Piratebee_

_Not-cute-but-dazzling-alice_

_Courtney0012_

_Showpony aka Mossclaw17_

_And to my new friend __Kayla 105 _

**Love always**

**Rachie81**

**XO**


	2. Chapter 2: I Told Him to Get a Life

_**No, Jacob**__**….Part 2**_

**Flame you all you**** want but this is my story don't read it of u don't want to.**

**This is a relpy for **"Hannah"** and a thank-you to all the other reviewers, alerters and favouriters.**

Bella's POV

I hopped out and thanked Angela, heading for my front door. I opened the door. Edward raced to me his smile and whole face euphoric, obviously he had found out, somehow.

"How did you find out?" I asked wearily.

"The black's house is very close to the boundary line, something about being able to protect the rest of the pack, I was listening." Then he swooped me up and kissed me. "I love you" I said

"And I love you" he replied embracing me.

"Can we go to your house" I asked "Alice wouldn't have been able to see and I think she'd like to know."

"Sure" he said smiling that crooked smile I loved.

He opened my door and we drove away.

When we got there I hopped out and Edward let me into the lounge room. "Hey, everybody, I have something to tell you"

They all rushed in Alice, I noticed looked ridiculously happy, and then I realized she must have seen me telling them in the future. "I gave Jacob a piece of my mind, just now" I said, smirking. Emmet hooted with glee, Jasper smirked, Alice jumped up and down giddily, Carlisle smiled, Esme hugged me and Rosalie was silent until "FINALLY I thought you'd never tell him to get a life!!" I smiled over at Edward then we all went back to our usual routines. Edward and I sat on the couch and he would occasionally kiss my engagement ring, smiling to himself.

_**THE END **_

**Sorry guys no more …… un;ess I get loads of demands for the story to continue**

_**Remember I do not own twilight **_

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks again to:**

_Piratebee_

_Not-cute-but-dazzling-alice_

_Courtney0012_

_Showpony aka Mossclaw17_

_Kayla 105 : )_

**Love always**

**Rachie81**

**XO**


	3. Chapter 3: I Thought About It

_**No, Jacob**__**….Part 3**_

**Flame you all you**** want but this is my story don't read it of u don't want to.**

**Thank-you to all the reviewers, alerters and favouriters.**

**It doesn't coincide with the other two chapters but I was re-reading Eclipse again and yeah I got really pissed at Jacob AGAIN cus he is just so irritating.**

**I do not own lots of this cus it's quotes from eclipse and that belongs to Stephenie Meyer and so do the characters ect.**

_  
"Just think about how it could be, Bella," he urged in a soft, eager voice. "You wouldn't have to change anything for me. You know Charlie would be happy if you picked me. I could protect you just as well as your vampire can - maybe better. And I would make you happy, Bella. There's so much I could give you that he can't. I'll bet he couldn't even kiss you like that - because he would hurt you. I would never, never hurt you, Bella."_

I held up my injured hand.

He sighed. "That wasn't my fault. You should have known better."

"Jacob, I can't be happy without him."

"You've never tried," he disagreed. "When he left, you spent all your energy holding on to  
him. You could be happy if you let go. You could be happy with me."

"I don't want to be happy with anyone but him," I insisted.

"You'll never be able to be as sure of him as you are of me. He left you once, he could do it again."

"No, he will not," I said through my teeth. The pain of the memory bit into me like the lash of a whip. It made me want to hurt him back, and what better way than with the truth?

"And you know what, as much as it disgusts me, you're right it would make Charlie happy."

He grinned, reaching up to stroke my cheek again but I wasn't finished, so I took a step back.

"But the thing is, that this is my life, not Charlie's and I am not going to throw away my soul mate to make Charlie or you happy so I'm going to be selfish and make you both unhappy but you will both just have to deal because that is the way it's going to go. You can fight all you want but you can't win a fight you've already lost"

Now he was serious "You could be happy if we were together. You're in denial." He said as he turned the corner onto my street.

It was almost time to bring out the big guns "No Jacob, it's you who is in denial. I could never be happy without him"

"Yes you could. We could." He said insistently parking the car.

Now was the time and it was going to hurt. "I wouldn't. I would be in a depression, straight back to catatonic. It would kill me and if it didn't, I'd kill myself! I'd go straight back to that cliff or I'd just go to Italy and once they see I'm not changed they'll kill me because the deal was that my heart has to stop beating, and they don't particularly care how. "

I took a break to look at his shocked, hurt face.

"Do you get it now! I LOVE HIM. I cannot o on without him he is my other half and I WILL spend eternity with him whether you like it or not!" and then I got out of the car, not looking back and not feeling one inch of guilt or remorse for what I said.

I walked through my front door 'ugh' I thought to myself 'of course when I said home he thought I meant Charlie's house' but Charlie wasn't a doctor.

I walked silently past the front room where Charlie was lying on the sofa.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, sitting forward.

"Hey, Dad," I said still agitated, pausing. Then I stalked on to the kitchen.

I beat the ice tray against the edge of the sink. The ice scattered inside the basin, and I grabbed a handful with my good hand and wrapped the cubes in the dishcloth on the counter.

"What's wrong with you?" Charlie wondered when I got back.

"I think Jacob broke my hand" I said irately

"How did he do that?" As my father, I thought Charlie ought to sound a bit less amused and a bit more concerned.

"I hit him after he kissed me so it's his fault."

"Good for him" Charlie practically cheered.

"Well I hope it was worth it for him because I never want to see his face again!"

"What?" Charlie said, shocked.

"That's right. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to ring Edward so he can get Carlisle to check my hand"

"Wait a minute, young lady! You are not going anywhere!" he yelled, his face now red obviously it wasn't just shock, it was shock AND anger

"Why not!" I yelled back

"Because you are……GROUNDED!"

Oh so that was how he wanted it fine. "Fine but it only applies while I live HERE so excuse me while I go and pack!"

He got up and grabbed my arm "Where will you go Bella? To Phoenix?'

"No, I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will have no problems taking me in. I mean Esme always says that I'm practically her daughter. She and Alice will have so much fun spending too much money on decorating a room for me and buying me new clothes"

Then I wrenched out of his grip and stalked upstairs.

The best thing was that I wouldn't need to call Edward and tell him because Alice would know that I had forgotten my phone and would be so excited about an excuse to spend money on me that'd she'd probably call him and tell him anyway.

I only packed the essentials because whatever I packed Alice would replace anyway.

I went down stairs, past Charlie who was frozen in the hall, to the kitchen.

I called Edward's cell.

"Bella?" he answered on the first ring. He sounded more than happy - he was delighted. I could hear the Volvo's engine in the background; he was already in the car - that was good that meant that he probably already knew.

"Will you come and get me, please? I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken, and I've just been re-grounded so I've decide I'm going to move out"

"I know," he said, I could hear the grin in his voice, "and you were right Alice and Esme will be thrilled!"

"So I can move in with you guys?" I asked suddenly unsure

"Of course, Bella!"

"Thanks, "I said relieved.

"Bye I'll see you in a few seconds" he said hanging up.

I walked back to the front door reaching it just before it rung. I threw it open and smiled at my perfect Adonis he smiled crookedly at me, and then shot a swift glance at Charlie. "You ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah" I said smiling back.

He took my hurt hand in his, tenderly, and examined it.

"So you broke your hand punching a werewolf?" he asked

"Yes, because the mutt kissed me!" I replied

"What," he said; Alice must have thought that was an insignificant fact next to being able to spend money on me. "I'm going to kill that dog" he muttered, but I still heard him.

So I muttered back "If only you could, stupid treaty!"

Edward looked at me in surprise so I smiled at him. He shook his head in disbelief then he grabbed my good hand and my bag and gently started pulling me outside.

"Bye Charlie you can visit if you want!" I yelled as the door closed.

_**Remember I do not own twilight **_

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks again to:**

_Piratebee_

_Not-cute-but-dazzling-alice_

_Courtney0012_

_Showpony aka Mossclaw17_

_Kayla 105 _

**I will update but only if I get reviews and I already wrote**** some of the next chap so I'm ready and waiting.**

**Love always**

**Rachie81**

**XO**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Call Rene

_**Screw You….Part 4**_

**Flame you all you want but this is my story don't read it of u don't want to.**

**Thank-you to all the reviewers, alerters and favouriters.**

**It doesn't coincide with the first other two chapters but does with the third I wrote this story cus Jacob is just so irritating.**

**This is set in Eclipse and that belongs to Stephenie Meyer and so do the characters and some of the text I copied from her ect.**

Last chapter:

"_I'm going to kill that dog" he muttered, but I still heard him._

_So I muttered back "If only you could, stupid treaty!"_

_Edward looked at me in surprise so I smiled at him. He shook his head in disbelief then he grabbed my good hand and my bag and gently started pulling me outside._

"_Bye Charlie you can visit if you want!" I yelled as the door closed._

Edward helped me into the car and walked around the car and climbed into the driver's side.

We were silent during the drive Edward from happiness at me moving in and, pride presumably of me punching the mutt and me from happiness at moving in and irritation at said mutt.

Edward drove around the house to the garage. Emmett and Rosalie were there, Rosalie's perfect legs, recognizable even sheathed in jeans, were sticking out from under the bottom of Emmett's huge Jeep. Emmett was sitting beside her, one hand reached under the Jeep toward her. It took me a moment to realize that he was acting as the jack.

Emmett watched curiously as Edward helped me carefully out of the car getting my bag for me, he obviously didn't know or only knew about me moving in. His eyes zeroed in on the hand I cradled against my chest.

Emmett grinned. "Fall down again, Bella?"

I glared at him fiercely. "No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face."

Emmett blinked, and then burst into a roar of laughter**. **

**  
**"Well Emmet, what would you have done if that mutt had kissed YOU against your will?!"

Emmett immediately stopped laughing and Rosalie got up with an extremely pissed look on her face "He what?" they both said. "That's right" I said, "not so funny now huh?" I muttered.

"I'll kill him" Emmett said.

"Only if I get to help" said Rose she obviously hated the idea of anyone – even someone she didn't like – being kissed ect. against their will.

"Unfortunately, like I told Edward you can't get him because of the treaty." I said saying the word treaty like it was a dirty word.

Edward who had been watching our exchange with an unreadable expression now cracked a smile.

"What, do you think it's funny too Edward?" I asked

"No," he said "I think it's funny how not so long ago you were pleading his innocence and how you owed him for putting you back together and now you're disappointed that we can't rip him apart."

"Well, now the circumstances have changed I have decided, that I owe him nothing and that he has been taking my friendship for granted."

"Good" Edward said as he led me into the house.

I was immediately attacked by a hyperactive pixie

"Bella" she squealed "We are going to have so much fun it will be like we're really sisters!"

"Great" I groaned, "Bella Barbie"

Edward chuckled.

"What," I said glaring "you think it's funny, I don't see you having to put up with it"

He sobered up so I turned back to Alice, she looked hurt… and ….. Disappointed.

"Alice why don't you go and dress up Jasper, I'm sure he won't mind." I sighed exasperatedly.

I turned back to Edward, he still looked happy, he smiled at me so I smiled back. Then he pulled me up to his room.

Then he asked "Do you really want your own room?"

I thought for a moment, I didn't really want my own room but there was the façade to keep up.

"No," I said as I sat on the bed "But I'll need one for if Charlie or Rene visit, but I expect that Charlie will not unfreeze for a while and when he does he'll probably still be angry and Rene will have had to fly out here. So I need a room but not too immediately."

"I expect Alice and Esme will start making it for you immediately." He said smiling, still as he sat next to me.

"I'll call Rene and explain because if Charlie calls her, she will have a limited impression the conversation."

"Of course" he said, then he paused and said "Have I told you that I Love you?"

"Hmmm" I said pausing with a thoughtful expression "I think so but it can't hurt to say it a few more times."

"I love you" he said

"And I love you" I returned.

He reached over and picked up his tiny mobile phone. I sighed as I took it from him as I called my mum's number.

He kissed my cheek as It started to ring and then started to play with my hair.

"Hello?" I heard my mother's childlike voice say.

"Hi mum, it's Bella."

"Oh, hi sweetie, what's going on?"

I took a deep breath this was like a bandaid rip it off, get the pain over with.

"I moved out of Charlie's house and I'm going to stay at the Cullens' house'

I waited, braced for the crying or screaming or hysteria. But she surprised me

"I knew this would happen soon enough" I heard her mutter.

"That's not really a surprise" she continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

"Let me guess, he grounded you for a reason you deemed inappropriate so you decided to leave, not willing to put up with it."

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"Because I know you and I know Charlie" suddenly I felt a rush of affection for my mother.

"I miss you mum." I said impulsively.

"Me too, but why were you grounded?" she asked

So I told her and her reaction was ……comical.

"That JERK kissed you, and Charlie sided WITH HIM!" she yelled so loud that I had to hold the phone further from my ear.

Then she calmed down, breathing heavily. "I'm going to do two things. One, I'm going to call Charlie and give him a piece of my mind and then if you allow me to I would like to visit you."

I looked over at Edward, to see him nodding.

"Sure you can visit mum." I said.

_**Remember I do not own twilight **_

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks again to:**

_Piratebee_

_Not-cute-but-dazzling-alice_

_Courtney0012_

_Showpony aka Mossclaw17_

_Kayla 105 _

**Just editing guys but if I get 1 MORE review I'll update**

**Love always**

**Rachie81**

**XO**


End file.
